


Smaller Talk

by WotanAnubis



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Nudity, Wantion Violence Against Phones, references to masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Kimberly's phones have a tough time surviving her relationship with Trini.





	1. An Admission

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write drabbles, but sometimes I do enjoy the challenge of fitting a scene or idea into 100 words.

Kimberly intercepted Trini just before school started.

"Hey," she said, smiling.

"Hey yourself," Trini replied.

"Thank you for sending me that pic yesterday. Sorry I didn't text anything back. I... destroyed my phone."

Trini actually smiled. "What, again? What do you do with them?"

"Just... holding it," said Kimberly. "In my hand."

"And that was enough to crush it?"

"I was... overcome by emotion."

"Yeah? What emotion? Hope it wasn't anger."

"No... no. It was... you know..."

Trini grinned. "So I guess your _other_ hand was..."

Kimberly, blushing, nodded silently.

Trini winked. "Awesome. I'll send you a nude next time."


	2. The Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Trini sends the picture she promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many 100-word storylets can I write about Kimberly's phone getting destroyed because of her relationship with Trini? Well, at least 2.

Kimberly sat at her desk, failing to do her homework. She kept glancing at her brand new, very cheap phone as though it could explode at any moment.

The phone buzzed. Kimberly took a deep breath to calm her nerves. It didn't work.

It might be nothing. Trini might have just been messing with her. And if it was something, she'd look then put the phone away before... taking care of herself.

Kimberly grabbed her phone. There was the message. The picture.

She gasped. Trini. Smiling. Naked as promised. Too beautiful to comprehend.

The phone cracked in her trembling hand.


	3. An Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a study session doesn't involve much studying.

Kimberly and Trini had got together to study for a test. That was the excuse. Although they had intended to study. 

But after a few glances and affectionate grins, the two fell onto Kimberly's bed in a giddy heap of giggles and kisses.

There was a crunching noise.

Kimberly'd tossed her phone onto her bed to keep it out of the way and then forgot about it. How could she think about phones while Trini was right here?

"Screen's only a little cracked," said Trini. "It should still..."

The phone crumbled in Kimberly's fist.

"I needed a new one anyway."


	4. An Accusation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Trini is upset with Zack.

"You!"

Zack saw Trini come stalking towards him like a tiger ready to pounce.

"Me?"

"What happened?" Trini demanded.

"What? Look, I'll need some context here," Zack said.

"You. Broke. Kimberly's. Phone," Trini said.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess. We were sparring, things got a little wild. It happens."

"A little wild how?" Trini demanded.

"I kind of threw across the room at one point, that's all."

"And that's how her phone broke?"

"Why are you going on about that phone?"

Trini's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'll be watching you," she said and stormed off.

Zack watched her go, bewildered. 

"Crazy girl."


	5. A Consideration of Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are more important things than phones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I'm surprised this little... whatever... has lasted this long. Even if 'this long' is only 500 words.

Kimberly was technically on her way home, but she'd been unavoidably delayed. She leaned against the school's wall while the sun shone down on her and birds sang. She didn't notice either of them. All she cared about right now were Trini's lips pressing against her own.

Nothing could spoil this moment.

Kimberly's phone rang.

"Ignore it," Trini said between kisses.

Kimberly tried, but the stupid thing just rang and rang, pulling her attention away from Trini's lips.

"One sec," she said.

Kimberly reached into her pocket. There was a crunching noise and the ringing died.

"Now, where were we?"


	6. A Daring Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kimberly sends something to Trini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many more drabbles can I wring out of this one little gag? Who knows? I don't.

Kimberly stood in front of her mirror, door definitely locked, clothes strewn across the floor, phone in hand.

She was about to take a selfie. She'd been about to take a selfie for minutes now. So many things could go wrong.

Don't think, do! Trini had trusted her, so she should trust Trini.

There! Done. A naked picture of herself. Sent to Trini.

Kimberly staggered back into a chair. Breathing heavily, tense and excited. And hey, her phone had survived. Unexpected bonus.

The phone buzzed.

Trini.

"Hey," Kimberly greeted.

_"I'm touching myself,"_ Trini whispered.

The phone broke in Kimberly's hand.


	7. A Thoughtful Gesture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which patterns are starting to get recognized.

Kimberly walked out of the school bathroom and almost into Jason.

"Oh. Hi," she greeted distractedly.

"Yeah. Hi."

Jason shifted awkwardly.

"So... I happened to notice you and Trini ducking into the bathroom together," he said.

"So?" Kimberly demanded.

"I'm not making any judgements, but..."

Jason reached into his bag and pulled out a cheap phone.

"I figured you could use a new one."

"What made you think that?" Kimberly asked acidly.

"All I'm saying is, you go through a lot of phones," said Jason. "Especially around Trini. But if you don't..."

Kimberly snatched the phone from Jason's hand.

"Thanks."


	8. The Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kimberly must deal with a strange phenomenon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like writing, but at the moment don't really have the energy or creative drive to actually write anything. So have another 100 words about phones.

Something was wrong.

Kimberly lounged on Trini's bed, Trini in her arms. The sound of death metal filled the air. It wasn't exactly the kind of romantic music Kimberly would have chosen, but it had been Trini's choice.

And yet...

Something was wrong. Hideously, unutterably wrong.

There was another sound underneath the screaming guitars. When it finally registered, Kimberly reached into a pocket and took... something. She stared at the strange thing.

"You gonna get that or what?" Trini muttered.

"Oh, right."

Kimberly tapped a few buttons on the alien device and brought it to her ear.

"Hey, Jason. 'Sup?"


End file.
